Just Another Girl
by LKANENITE
Summary: He is the Legend Killer. She was just a bet. The thought of anyone being able to 'tame' him was a joke. Randy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** New Story! I like this idea. It's just a matter of getting it out the way it's in my head. Not sure on the name though. I don't know, we'll see. I'll see how this goes, and what you guys think of it. Reviews are lovely. ;)

* * *

Randy watched her from the other side of the club. He had been watching her since she walked in. She arrived with a few other girls – although he wasn't too sure how many, or what they looked like. He was too busy paying attention to her.

He watched the way she danced; her long brown loosely curled hair left out, hanging over her shoulders. She was wearing a simple black dress, yet she stood out more than anyone else around.

They were all at some club in LA. He couldn't even remember the name of this one. They were at a new club every night. Names weren't that important anymore. But it was opening night, and a LOT of people had showed up, apparently it was the place to be for tonight – so of course, evolution were there, along with a few other superstars.

Usually by now he'd have some random girl by his side. A girl he'd only know for the night, and then discard for forever. You see, he didn't do feelings. And he certainly didn't do relationships. Being part of WWE's most popular stable – Evolution, He had a reputation to live up to. He had a lifestyle to maintain.

But this girl - She was different. She was interesting. And he? He was captivated.

He watched guys walk over to her, and one by one walk back away as she rejected them without a care. He watched her friends come up beside her as they all walked away from the dance floor and over to a table. They started talking, and all of a sudden the three of them turned around to look his way.

"Shit." He mumbled, quickly looking away as he saw her glance up at him. Usually he'd wink, and send a flirtatious smirk. And then charm the girl into bed. Why was this different? Why did he care?

He didn't. He shook all thoughts from his head, and turned beside him listening to Dave, Although, Dave's words were tuned out and he found himself once again, watching her.

* * *

"I just got word there are some big names in here." Lori informed her friends loudly over the music.

"Ooh Who?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"A bunch of wrestlers," Lori answered. "Apparently they work for some big world famous wrestling company."

"Wrestlers?" Brittany asked excitedly. "I love wrestling!"

"What? You've never watched wrestling in your life." Lori laughed.

"I did! My dad made me take my little brother to one of the shows last year. Good looking, strong guys, wearing almost nothing…" She trailed off, sighing dreamily. "I love wrestling."

"I wonder where they are." Lori giggled, looking around.

Nicole rolled her eyes. So what if they were big shots in some important company? They were still people. She wasn't going to gawk over them and act as though the ground they walked on was blessed. "I'm going to take a wild guess, and say it's the group of overly large men over there in the back corner." She said, and groaned as both friends spun around to look. "Geez, Don't be discreet about it or anything guys."

Brittany gasped, "The hot one's looking over here." She said as she turned back around.

"Hot one?" Lori laughed, "Girl. We're going to need a bit more than that. In case you can't see - they're all hot."

"Black shirt."Brittany said glancing quickly over at the superstar filled table.

"Would you two stop?" Nicole whined, not even bothering to look over. "Oh my god, you're shameless! He's probably wondering why you're staring. It's creepy!"

"It doesn't matter." Brittany frowned, "He's not looking anymore. Although, Check out the one beside him. Now there's my type of guy."

"Britt, _Alive_ is your type of guy." Nicole said, as Lori laughed.

"Damn straight." Brittany agreed. "But hey, there's nothing wrong with exploring my options…"

"You choose to see it that way…" Nicole said, "Some people see it as being a whore."

"It's their loss." Brittany shrugged.

Nicole shook her head in amusement at her friend, as the club owner, also one of their best friends sat down beside them.

"Steve, I guess the opening's going well, you've got famous people here!" Lori said happily, nodding her head over towards the table of wrestlers.

"One of them is an old friend of mine. They were in town, so I invited them. I was just talking with them before. Nice guys. And Randy's totally been checking you out, Nic." He smirked.

"Randy?" Nicole asked, confused.

"The one on the end with the black shirt." Steve told her. She turned around slowly, and seeing who he was talking about she laughed sarcastically, ignoring both her friends' cheers.

He was damn hot. As if someone like him would ever be interested in someone like her.

"Yeah, right. Whatever, I'm gonna go get another drink." She said, standing up and heading over to the bar.

* * *

**RANDY'S P.O.V**

"Man, you've been staring at her since we got here. Go get her already." Dave nudged me in the ribs.

"I have not." I defended.

Okay so that was a little white lie. I had been watching her. But she's beautiful… no. She's drop dead gorgeous. I want her. Who can blame me?

"It doesn't matter Dave." Chris butted in. "Dude's lost his Mojo."

"I have not lost my Mojo." I laughed at the thought. "Are you kidding me? I'm the legend killer. Girls would kill to spend a night with me."

"I bet she wouldn't." Dave said, looking over the girl, who was now sitting at the bar. We watched as she pushed some sleazy guy attempting to pick her up, away from her. Dave spoke up again, "She's hot. And from the looks of it she's got attitude. Which means – she has personality. And that's more than I can say about any other girl you've ever been with." Dave laughed with Chris.

"You're right, Dave. She seems rebellious." Chris noted. "He probably couldn't get her if he tried."

"Is that a challenge, boys?" I asked, raising both eyebrows smugly.

"One hundred bucks sais you won't even have kissed her by the end of the night." Dave bet.

I looked over at the girl. I've never backed down from a bet, and I certainly wasn't about to start now. Whatever the reason was that I couldn't stop watching her, I would get over. She would become merely another girl. Another girl, that I wouldn't even remember the name of in the morning.

I turned back to Dave, smirking. "You're on."


	2. Chapter 2

**NICOLE'S P.O.V**

"It's on me." I heard some guy from beside me call out to the bartender as I was handed my drink.

"Don't bother." I said annoyed. Seriously do I have 'EASY' written on my forehead? What's with all the guys coming up to me, thinking they can get in my pants? I didn't even bother to look at him, and I grabbed my drink and turned around to go back to Brittany and Lori.

"Randy Orton." He called out to me, "Although, you probably already know that."

I turned around, and was met by the wrestler from before. I took in his appearance. Dark blue jeans that fit the bottom half of his body perfectly. The sleeves on his black button shirt slightly rolled up, the first few buttons left undone exposing the tan toned chest of his very incredibly built body. He was bigger than me. I stand at 5'3 he's got to be at least 6', I barely come up to his shoulders. The jaw line on his face was very strong; his thin lips were formed into a smirk. His eyes were a piercing light blue, filled with determination, hunger and... Lust?

One look at the guy and you could clearly see he was gorgeous. But one look at the smirk on his face could also tell you he was an arrogant overly confident jerk who was after one thing and one thing only.

I've dealt with way too many of those types of guys to fall for it anymore. I groaned inwardly, before a smirk found its way on my face.

"You're right, I do know." I said, watching him grin cockily, as he shrugged. "I hear you like to oil up and rub against men for a living."

That shut him up.

The look on his face was priceless. I literally had to bite my tongue to stop myself from balling out in laughter. He opened his mouth to retaliate back, but closed it quickly having thought of no comeback. I watched as anger filled his eyes, and his lips tightened shut. Both his hands clenched into fists, and his shoulders tensed.

"Relax." I breathed out, "It was joke." I teased, as his expression softened, only slightly.

One look at the guy and I could tell he wasn't into that kind of stuff. I bet he's a complete womanizer, a total ladies man. The kind that hits on anything that moves.

"Well," He sighed, as he stepped close to me, our bodies were as close as possible two can be, without touching. His leant his head down level to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, as he spoke in my ear "I don't like jokes like that." He said huskily, before pulling back a little and smirking, smugly noticing my reaction.

"Get away from me." I said softly, closing my eyes. So what if my legs almost gave out from underneath me? So what I suddenly had Goosebumps running up and down my arms? So what if my neck was tingling from where his breath had been? It was nothing. I'd had one too many drinks. That's all it was.

"I don't think you want me to." He whispered, his lips coming dangerously close to the side of my neck. I shivered at the warm touch of his skin on mine, as I felt his hand gently rub down the side of my arm.

No. I was not going to give in to this jerk.

I was meant to be toying with him! Not the other way around.

I leant towards him, pretending to be falling for his trick, as he suddenly pulled away angrily, and I grinned to myself proudly.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled, standing back and pointing to his now wet black shirt.

"I told you to get away from me." I shrugged, looking at the now empty glass in my hand, before placing it on the table beside us. "Maybe next time you'll listen." I said, before turning away and walking back over to my friends.

* * *

**MAIN P.O.V**

"Dude you REEK of alcohol!" Chris exclaimed as Randy sat down beside him.

"Shut up." Randy said, as he threw him a glare.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dave asked, as he started laughing at the sight of his friend.

"_She _happened to me." Randy stated, pointing over at the young girl who was now standing by her friends.

Dave started laughing. "I can't believe Randy Orton just got turned down. This is gold."

"Whoa, now back up just a second there. I did not get turned down. This isn't over. The Night's still young."

"Well I suggest you hurry up with your game plan." Dave said amused, "Because you're bet's walking out the door."

Randy looked over at the door, and sure enough she was walking out behind her friends. "Get your money ready." He said, turning back to Dave, as he stood up, "Because she's about realize that _nodbody_ can resist the Legend Killer." He smirked, before turning and following after her.

By the time he reached the door she was already outside, he opened it up and stepped outside, instantly feeling the cold night air hit his face. The loud music could still be heard, but only faintly. He looked around and saw her standing outside a black SVU, about to get in and leave.

"You're not going to leave without telling me your name, are you?" He called out, watching her stop in her tracks and turn around to face him, "Because that would be rude."

"Now why on earth would I give you my name?" She asked, as he walked over to her, and she folded her arms looked at him, unimpressed.

"You're little drink spill in there? Real cute." He said sarcastically.

"I thought so." She smirked, her eyes travelling down to his still damp shirt. "The washed up look suits you."

"Baby a lot of things suit me. Come back to my hotel room, and I can show you." He retorted back. He knew he was going about it the wrong way. He wanted to win the bet. He should be charming her, and playing nice. But there was something about her that just made him want to do otherwise. It was like there was a fire inside him, he never knew. And she bought it alive.

Just as she was about to speak, someone called out from inside the car. "Nicole! Are you coming or what?"

"Nicole…" Randy smirked at the girl in front of him.

"One second!" Nicole yelled back before turning back to him. "Look, I suggest you go back in there and find another girl. Because I know what you want and you are not getting it from me." She said angrily, "So just give up."

"I _could _do that…" He said, rolling his eyes as if he was thinking, "Or, you could stop this little charade you've got going on. Because we both know what we want," He said becoming closer to her, "Why fight it?"

"You're right…" She whispered, her eyes innocently glistening. He looked taken back, as she stepped into him, and she slowly wrapped her hands around his neck. She brought her lips to his neck, grazing them as lightly as possible over his skin. She could have sworn she heard him groan as she brought her mouth to his ear, breathing heavily into it.

"Fuck you." She spat out before pulling away and turning back to the car. Just as she did, she felt him grab her wrist forcefully. Not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough so she couldn't get out of his grip.

He licked his lips, before biting down on his bottom lip, his eyes becoming dark as they watched her, looking up and down her body, and then settling back to her eyes. The last thing she saw was his lips form into a smirk. And then, her body was forcefully drawn into his, courtesy of the hand that he had snaked around her waist.

His lips hungrily crashed down onto hers, and almost instantly she felt herself give into his kiss and react back. Egged on by the fact she didn't try to push him off, he brought a hand up to cup the back of her head, as he deepened the kiss, his other hand caressing and pressing into the side of her body.

It was only when she felt his fingertips graze the skin of her upper thigh that she pulled away from him quickly. She noticed the devastated look on his face. He looked like he'd been given something immensely desired, and then had it snatched straight from his hands.

"No. I have to go." She said quickly, turning towards the car and getting inside, before he had a chance to say anything.

Randy watched as the car drove off. He turned to go back inside, a proud grin plastered on his face.

He never did lose a bet.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow. I can't believe I actually updated this. It's been like, 5 million years, but here we have an update. I could just never be bothered to figure out where to go with this one, until now. Though, I gotta say - out of all my stories I'm thinking I like this one the most. I don't know. Randy's easy to write as a Jerk, I love it. Even though I have no doubts in real life he is an absolute sweetheart, in this land, his an arrogant jerk. Sorry! So let me know what you think of this one. It's probably all forgotten about seen that it's been so long since I updated. But never the less - if you read it - I'd love to know what you think! (:

* * *

"So…"

"So what?" Nicole asked.

"You and that guy at the club last night.... seemed pretty close." Lori hindered.

"Yeah, You were totally all over him when we were leaving." Brittany said.

"You're kidding, right?" Nicole looked at her friends in disbelief. "I wasn't all over that jerk. He kissed me!"

"Why the hell are you complaining? He was hot." Brittany asked.

"Hot? He was GORGEOUS." Lori corrected. "Nicole, you got to admit that boy was definitely a 10. He-"

"-Just walked in the coffee shop." Brittany interrupted.

"WHAT?!" Nicole shouted, as all three girls sitting at the table spun around to look at the door.  
**  
**

* * *

"So what was with that crazy redhead this morning?" Dave asked as they entered the coffee shop.

"Some random chick from the club last night. I don't know man; it's getting really annoying. They get so clingy and desperate when I kick them out in the morning. Do they seriously think I'd want to start a relationship with them or some shit?" Randy laughed at the thought.

"I thought you would have taken that brunette home. She was way hotter."

"She was." Randy said thinking back to the girl last night. Nicole - The girl he actually remembered the name of, which was a first for him. "And speaking of…" Randy grinned holding his hand out, "Pay up."

"Yeah, whatever." Dave sighed, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket pulling money out and giving it to Randy, who smiled contently putting it away in his pocket. "Just admit you couldn't take it any further with her. She didn't want you."

"Dave, look at me. I'm perfect. All girls want me."

"Alright Mr. Arrogant. You're so confident, why not extend the bet?"

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked, confused.

"One thousand bucks says you couldn't make her fall in love with you by the end of next month."

"What? Dave, that's dumb. Besides, it's not like I'll ever see her again" Randy shrugged the idea off.

"Funny how fate works, huh?" Dave smirked gesturing over to a table. Randy turned around curiously, to see the girl from last night sitting at a table with her two friends.

He turned back around to Dave, "Coincidence, Dave. There's no such thing as fate." He said, as he stepped up to the front counter and ordered two coffees for him and Dave.

"Alright man, if you can't do it, it's cool." Dave shrugged.

"Can't do it?" Randy asked bewildered. "Now hold on a sec there, Dave. It's not that I _can't _do it. Because I could. I could make any girl fall in love with me."

"Then what's your problem?"

"I just don't want to." Randy answered simply, as he picked up Dave's coffee, handed it to him, then picked up his own, thanking the waitress.

"You want to know what I think?" Dave asked smugly.

"Not really."

Dave ignored him and kept talking anyway, "I think that you might actually like that girl, and I think that you're afraid."

"Afraid?" Randy snorted. "Of what?"

"Afraid that you might be the one who falls in love."

Randy scrunched his eyebrows in amusement. "Yeah. Right. Me. In love with some girl." He laughed defensively. "It doesn't matter how hot that girl is. I don't do love."

"Then why are you so chicken?"

"You know what big guy? You're on. I'll show you how wrong you are, and I'll make that girl fall in love with me."  
**  


* * *

**

"Nicole, can you please go get me some sugar." Brittany asked her friend sweetly, in attempt to get her near Randy. However Nicole wasn't an idiot.

"Go get your own sugar." Nicole said, burying her head in a magazine, hoping Randy wouldn't see her.

"You're closer." Brittany whined.

"You're the one who wants it."

"She's too scared to go near loverboy." Lori said tauntingly.

"I know what you're trying to do." Nicole chuckled at her friends attempt to be oblivious.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Brittany said monotony.

"Of course not." Nicole laughed. "You're trying to rile me up by saying I'm too coward to go up to Randy cause you think I'll get angry and it'll want to make me prove to you that I'm not scared of Randy by going up to him." Nicole explained. "Bottom line - It's not going to work."

"Well it doesn't matter." Lori sighed. "Because he's coming over here anyway."

"You're kidding." Nicole groaned, looking up from her magazine to see Randy walking towards their table, his friend following behind. "That's just great."

"Fancy seeing you here, Nicole…" Randy grinned, pulling a chair over from another table and sitting down beside her, "It's good to see you again."

"Oh, I bet it is." Nicole said sarcastically.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends here?"

"I don't see the point. You're leaving now." Nicole retorted.

"I'm Randy." Randy ignored Nicole's attempt to get him away, and smiled at her friends.

"Lori." Lori smiled nicely.

"And I'm Brittany." Brittany said, looking straight at Dave.

"This is my best mate, Dave." Randy introduced his friend.

"Ladies." Dave nodded.

"Lovely. So uh, now that we're all acquainted…" Randy turned to Nicole, "can we talk?"

"No." Nicole said quickly, pushing her chair out and standing up, "I have to get to work."

"Perfect. I'll take you" Randy said, standing up as well.

"It's only a block down the road. I'm perfectly capable."

"Really, I insist." Randy smirked, as Nicole groaned inwardly. He wasn't going to give in.

"I'll see you guys later." She said to her friends. "It was nice to meet you, Dave." She said, as she reached out and shook his hand.

"You too." Dave smiled.

Nicole grabbed her bag, and headed towards to door, Randy hot on her heels like a lost puppy.

"You know, in most countries this is considered stalking." Nicole said as she exited the coffee shop and stepped out on the pavement.

"How? I'm merely a gentleman offering to walk you to work."

"Gentlemen?" Nicole chuckled. "Right. One – I don't know you. Two – I don't like you." She counted off on her fingers.

"Exactly. You don't know me." Randy said. "You would like me if you got to know me."

"I don't want to know you."

"Why not?"

"Because I dated a guy like you."

"Incredibly good-looking? Great Body? Fit athlete? Funny? Charming?"

"No. Arrogant, smart-ass, self absorbed jerk." She said sternly. "I don't even know why you're bothering. Shouldn't you move on to the next girl by now?"

"I'm not like that." Randy lied, offended.

He knew it was the truth. He knew he was like that. So why had it offended him? There was a sick feeling in his stomach. Nicole was blunt. And said maybe what he needed to hear. Quite frankly, it made him feel cheep. He felt like a douche bag. A total asshole.

"Look, I've got to go to work." Nicole pointed towards the building they were stopped outside of.

"What do you do?" Randy asked curiously.

"I'm an editor/writer for 'forever new' magazine." She answered, "But I've really got to get going, my boss will kill me if I'm late." Nicole said, as she turned around and went to go into the building.

"Wait!" Randy called out, as she turned back around to face him. "What time do you finish?"

"Why?"

"I want to take you out to dinner tonight." He stated simply.

"What?" She asked like he was insane. How many times did she have to reject him before he got that hint?

"Please. Let me take you out to dinner tonight. And then, if you don't want to see me again after that, I'll leave you alone."

"You promise?"

"Yeah." He said confidently. She would want to see him again.

She sighed, she couldn't believe she was giving in. But then again, if it got him to leave her alone... "I finish at six."

"Alright. I'll see you then." Randy smiled.

"Guess so." She said, before turning around and disappearing off into the building.

Randy grinned and sighed contently. This bet was going to be a piece of cake.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I thought I better update this now cause I'm about to start a whole week of non stop working, and if I left it for that time I'd probably end up giving up on it. I also just want to say that I am SO thankful to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, thankyou so much! And to those not reviewing, pleaseee review! I'll make a deal, if this chapter gets 7+ reviews (that'll make it 20. I'm weird, I like even numbers.) I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. I know that sounds annoying, but now I really understand how upsetting it is to authors that post stuff and get heaps of hits, but not reviews. I've actually started reviewing all the stories I read now cause of it. So with that said, I leave you with this new chapter. ENJOY! (:**

* * *

  
  
Right on time, at Six-o clock like planned, Randy arrived back at Nicole's work. He'd even put legit effort into dressing up. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark blue dress shirt the top few buttons left undone, and a black jacket. Hell, he'd even run some gel through his hair.

All for the bet though, of course. That was it. It wasn't like he actually cared for the girl. And at the end of all this, once he'd won, he'd be able to walk away without a care in the world. As for his reasoning? Well, It wasn't like he needed the money. He was one of WWE's fastest rising superstars; the money was the last thing on his mind. This was all about principal. He was stubborn, he was determined. He always took Dave up on his bets, and although they were never to this extent, he always won them. All he had to do now was worry about this date going well. Once he had her hooked, it would all be simple. She'd fall for him before she even knew what was going on. And he, he'd be sporting a new thousand dollar watch or some shit.

Randy casually walked into the building, eyeing the young blond haired girl sitting behind the reception desk. He smirked, and leaned up against the desk, "Good afternoon…. Mandy" He noted her name badge.

The receptionist looked up at him, her face turning a dark rose colour. She looked like a strict catholic girl, her dark green shirt buttoned all the way to her neck, her hair tied back tightly completely off her face, so tight that her eyebrows were raised high from the pressure. Her skirt was probably ankle length. And here was Randy, walking right up to her. Randy - the epitome of physical perfection, walking in and initiating actual verbal communication with her. She'd probably never even held hands with a boy. Randy stifled a laugh at the thought.

"H-hi." The young girl stuttered, "Uh, can I... can I help you?" She asked, her face finally fading back to its normal colour.

"Yeah, actually." Randy stated, "I'm here to see Nicole."

"One sec. I'll let her know you're here." The girl smiled, picking up the phone in front of her, and pressing a few buttons.

"Nicole, you have…." The girl stopped talking, and looked up at Randy,

"Randy." Randy offered his name.

"You have Randy here to see you." The girl spoke into the phone, still shyly smiling at Randy, "Yes, Alright. Bye."

"You can go through." Mandy smiled up at Randy, "Just down there, second door on the right." She said pointing down the hallway.

"Thanks." Randy winked, chuckling to himself as her cheeks starting turning red again, before walking on down the hallway towards the closed door. He lifted his hands up, and knocked once, before turning the handle and opening the door, etching himself in the room.

Randy grinned as he caught sight of the brunette checking herself in the mirror before quickly turning and facing him.

"You're on time." She stated, the surprised tone apparent in her voice.

"That I am." Randy nodded, although he wouldn't admit, this was probably a first. He was always late to arrangements. Dates, Meetings, you name it, he never showed up on time.

But he certainly wasn't about to loose a bet because he was late.

"You look nice." She said noting his dress attire.

"Nice?" He chuckled, faking a cringe.

"What?" She asked, "Nice, Good, handsome…" She rolled her eyes, seeing the grin take over his face. "You think I'm not capable of giving a compliment?"

"No, I didn't say that." Randy laughed, looking down at his shoes, before looking back up at her eyes, "Thank you for the compliment. Though, I know I look good." He said, his arrogant nature kicking in.

Nicole sighed unimpressed, "Right. Well, Mr. Ego, If you'll excuse me for a second, I'm going to go get changed. Please… don't break anything." She said, before grabbing a duffel bag from the floor and walking into the side bathroom that was located in the corner of her office, which Randy just noticed was rather large.

He took the opportunity to look around her office. Everything was fairly neat and organized. There was a bookshelf in the corner filled with binder folders, magazines and papers. On top were some photo frames. He walked over to them inspecting them.

The first was of Nicole and the two girls that he recognized as from the club. The second was of two elder people. Judging from the fact that they all had similar facial features, Randy assumed to be her parents. Nicole had her mothers' nose and high cheekbones. And she had the colour of her fathers' light blue eyes. The next photo was of Nicole and a man who looked to be around his late 20's. Randy was guessing him as her brother, as there was also strong physical resemblances between the two.

Randy felt his stomach drop as he saw the last photo. He picked it up off the shelf and held it in his hands, studying it.

There, was A little girl, who wouldn't have been older than four years old, she had long curly brown hair, and those light blue eyes. She was wearing a bright pink dress, and an enormous grin plastered on her face. Nicole was standing behind her, her arms wrapped tightly around the little girl, the grin equally as big on her face. Randy couldn't help but notice the strong similarities between Nicole and that little girl.

"Adorable, isn't she?"

Randy jumped lightly at the sudden company and placed the photo back on the shelf where it belonged.

"She is." Randy smiled, as he turned around to face Nicole. "Is she…" Randy swallowed.

"Mine? No." Nicole laughed softly, and she could have sworn she saw Randy sigh a sigh of relief. "She's my niece, Bella. She's my brothers little girl. Although, people do say she looks a lot like me."

"She does."

"I guess that's just my families strong genes kicking in."

Randy smiled, before noticing the outfit Nicole had changed into. She was wearing a blue dress that clung around her hips and waist. It ended above her knees, enough to show off her long legs and fit body. She looked sexy, but also respectable, and classy. Her brown hair was let out, her curls hanging loosely over her shoulders.

"Wow." Randy breathed out, unintentionally. "I mean… you look… nice." He finally chocked out, as he looked up and smiled at her. He was genuinely in awe. She looked incredible.

She laughed, and he could have sworn he saw her blush just a little.

His mood was immediately brought down as she muttered, "Now, let's get this over with."

Randy frowned. "For someone who doesn't want in on this date, you sure look like put in at least a LITTLE effort."

"Believe it or not, I do have dignity and respect. I'm not going to go out with you looking like office freak that's been at work all day, and is still in all her work clothes. I don't dislike you _that_ much."

"I'm honoured." Randy said, placing a hand over his heart in mockery. "But really, just give me one chance." He asked with sincerity. "It's all I'm asking. Please? One night, one chance. And like I said, if you don't want to see me again, you don't have to."

"Okay." She nodded as she grabbed her bag and led him out her office door. "One chance."

That sounded fair enough. What harm could it do? One harmless little date.

Little did she know, that this would be the beginning of the biggest or best mistake she would ever make in her life. Which one… only time would tell.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Wow, an update! And here I was forgetting this story even existed. :( Sorry guys!

* * *

I sighed impatiently, staring at my blank computer screen, continuously tapping the end of my nails along my office desk.

"Relax. He'll call."

"He doesn't know my number."

"He knows where you work?" Lori offered, as she swung around on the swivel chair across from me, like it was no big deal. Most times I was grateful to have one of my best friends working with me. Times like these however, I was not.

So the date last night? I'd love to be able to say Randy was a jerk at dinner. I'd love to be able to say we had nothing in common, everything was awkward and I was glad to leave at the end of the night.

But, I'd be lying.

Truth was he was nothing short of perfect. He held doors open, pulled out my chair for me, and the conversation was so natural and easy going that we talked for ages about everything and anything. At the end of the night, he walked me back up to my apartment, kissed me on the cheek and hugged me goodnight like a true gentleman.

"Just admit maybe you put your defence up a little quickly on this one." Lori said to me. Maybe she was right. Maybe I had judged him a little too soon. Maybe he wasn't who I thought he was.

"I'm not admitting anything." I said stubbornly.

"Okay, but…" Lori paused, "If you don't want him, can I have him?"

"Alright, you can get out now." I said, standing up and pulling her over to the door, although the smile was apparent on my face. She was my best friend and I loved her dearly, but all she was doing right now was not helping.

Just as I opened up my office door I came face to face with the receptionist, Mandy.

"Hey Mandy."

"Uh, hey." She stuttered nervously. "These just came for you." She said, handing me a vase of gorgeous flowers.

"Oh my god, they're beautiful," I said in awe, "Do you know who sent them?"

"Yeah, it was the boy you were with yesterday."

Randy sent me flowers?

"Aweeeeeeeee." Lori squirmed, as I sent her a look to be quiet, but couldn't help but to smile and look back at the flowers.

"Thank you Mandy." I said, before closing my office door again, walking back over to my desks and pacing the flowers on them.

"OPEN THE CARD!" Lori squealed eagerly.

"Oh gee, I didn't think of doing that. Thank you Lori!" I said sarcastically. She only rolled her eyes as I took the card and opened it up.

_'Nicole,  
"I had an amazing time with you last night.  
I'd really love to see you again, but I am a man of my words...  
so where we go from here is up to you.  
- Randy, 555-394-645.'_

"What does he mean his a man of his words?" Lori asked confused, leaning over my shoulder reading the card.

"If I agreed to go out with him, he said he'd leave me alone."

"So what are you going to do?" She asked, "You're going to call him, right?"

"I don't know…" I sighed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She looked at me like I was insane. "You had a great time with him, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. But…"

"Nicole, you can't spend the rest of your life with a guard up. Not everyone is like your ex-boyfriend. Sure you could meet someone, and they could be an absolute jerk…" I looked at her confused. How was this helping? "But someone like Randy comes along. He's sweet, thoughtful and charming, and you'll be too busy looking at what _might_ go wrong to notice everything that's going right."

"You probably need to get back to your office now." I said, hurrying her out of my room.

"Why? No, I don't really-"

"Yeah you do."

I really needed to think about whether or not I was going to call Randy.  
From what I could see, I had two options.

Call him, and find out that he is an amazing guy, or don't call him out of fear that he's not, and regret it, wondering what COULD HAVE happened for a long time after.

"Just think about what I said!" Lori called out, as I shut the door after her.

"Yeah, yeah." I turned back around, leaning against my door looking down at the card in my hands, a smile formed on my lips.

What did I have to loose.

I walked around to my desk, sitting down on my chair and picking up my phone. I spent a good ten minutes staring at my phone, then after being no more certain in a decision, I decided to grow up and call him.

I dialled his number, and felt my stomach flutter anxiously. I didn't understand why though, I'd called guys before. It was no big deal.

_Hi, you've reached Randy. I'm not here right now, leave me a message though, and I'll get back to you._

I realized that minutes of recorded silence were probably going to sound dumb, so I spoke up. "Uh, hey, Randy… it's me, Nicole. I just wanted to call you and say thank-you for the flowers, they're so beautiful. Uh, I also wanted to tell you that I… I had a great time last night and I'd love to do it again… you know, if you still wanted to that is. But… yeah, call me back or something."

Oh my god that sounded dumb, shoot me now.

I sighed, put the phone back down and looked back up at my computer screen to start some work.

And now we wait…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: An update so quickly, I'm impressed with myself. Ha ha. This one's heaps long, I'm sorry. But I couldn't cut it down. Everything that's in here needs to be in here. The next chapter should be up heaps soon. But until then, here's chap. 6! And a big Thank you to everyone that reviewed!! :)**

* * *

NICOLE'S P.O.V

"Nicole, I need you to print me out a copy of that third page interview." My boss Mr. Mahone walked in to my office in a mad rush.

"I put a copy on your desk just this morning." I told him, confused.

"Well it's gone missing and I need another one." He said a-matter-of-factly.

"But I've left the CD file at my apartment."

"Well that wasn't smart now, was it?" My boss said, in a belittling town, as I resisted the urge to grab the nearest object and throw it at him. The nearest object… flowers from Randy. Ah, perfect. "I suggest you somehow get a hold of that CD and get me another copy of the interview."

"But my apartment's a fifteen minute walk away, and I still have two more interviews to type up and a cover to design."

"Miss Stephen's, have you got a problem with what I've asked of you?"

"No." I said firmly, deciding against my temper, it was better I stay employed.

"Good. Because I expect another copy on my desk by three o' clock this afternoon. And loose the attitude." He warned me, as he walked back out of my office.

I groaned to myself, as I resisted shouting obscenities after him.

"It's not my fault you can't keep your desk tidy and sorted to prevent loosing everything." I muttered to myself, and groaned as the phone on my desk started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Nicole…"

"Lori?" I asked annoyed. "Did you seriously just call me right now? You're in the next room!"

"I know." She whispered into the phone. "But Mr. Mahone is like right outside in the hallway, so I'd really rather not leave this room."

"Good point. He's in a pissy mood this morning."

"Yeah… he's not the only one."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, offended.

"Nicole, look, I'm sorry he didn't call you yesterday, okay? But I heard Mr. Mahone going off at you, and I don't want you to get all angry about it and go say something back that could get you fired, just because some jerk didn't call you back."

Yeah, so on top of my enormous workload and my boss being his usual bastard self, Randy didn't call me back yesterday. I had a right to be a little mad, didn't I? I mean, I built up some courage, and rang him. I got my hopes up, and started to look forward to the idea of maybe seeing him again, and then I didn't hear back from him. And now I felt like an absolute idiot, and quite frankly a little humiliated that I'd put myself out like that only to be rejected.

"Lori, I really need to go. I've got a heap of work to catch up on."

"Okay then, I'll let you go. But I'll see you at lunch?"

"I don't think so. I'm going to have to give lunch a miss today, I've got way too much to do."

"All right." Lori sighed, "Just don't take too much notice to Mr. Mahone. He's just a bitter old man that finds joy in making our lives hell."

I chuckled. "Yeah, okay. Bye Lori."

I hung up the phone, and turned back to my computer, just as I started typing I heard someone knock on the door and open it up.

I groaned, "Look Lori, I wasn't kidding. I really have a lot of work-" My words were cut short as I noticed it wasn't Lori standing in my office doorway.

"Hey…" He smiled, his smile turning into a larger smirk as he noticed the flowers on my desk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously, surprised and most of all unimpressed.

Why ignore somebody's phone call, and then show up completely unannounced at their work? It doesn't make sense!

"To see you." He announced, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm sorry I didn't call you back yesterday. One of the guys I work with hurt himself, so I had to drive out to San Diego at the last minute to fill in for him in a match. I would have called you this morning, but I was already on my way back here, so I figured I'd come see you instead."

…Eh, good enough.

"So… you still want to go out with me again?" Randy asked, as I couldn't help but laugh at the innocent smile tugging on his lips.

"I don't see why not…" I smiled.

"Awesome. Let's go." He said, turning towards the door.

"What? Randy are you kidding?" I laughed in disbelief, seeing the serious look on his face that only told me he had obviously never worked a proper nine to five office job before. "I'm kind of in the middle of a whole bunch of work right now."

"Oh." His face fell. "Well what time do you finish?"

"When I get all this work done." I said, pointing towards my computer screen.

"Okay, no problem." He said, as he shut the door, and walked over to my desk, taking the seat opposite me. "What can I do?"

I only looked at him like he was insane.

"What?"

"You're offering to help me with my work?"

"Yep."

"Okay, Randy… I appreciate that. I really do. But it would probably be better if I got it done on my own."

"Nonsense." He shrugged. "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'two hands are better than one' …wait. That doesn't make sense. Four hands are better than two? No, that doesn't really sound right either…"

I laughed at him drabbling off words as, I sighed. Maybe his presence was a good thing. I was already starting to feel a little better and less stressed with him being there…

"So what needs to be done?"

"Well, I've got to type out some interviews, and then go pick up-" I cut my sentence off. I couldn't ask him to do that, could I? Then again, he was here and he didn't seem to be going anywhere… "Do you have a car?"

"Uh, my rental car's parked out front?"

"You wouldn't be able to possibly drive down to my apartment and pick up a CD for me would you?" I asked him like it was a long shot.

"I can absolutely do that for you." He smiled.

"You're a lifesaver." I sighed, as I turned my chair around and grabbed my apartment keys out of my bag, handing them to him. "My apartment building's just past the city park, down Rein St. Apartment number 32. The CD should just be sitting on the kitchen table, next to my laptop."

"I'm on it." He said, as he got up and walked over to the door, "I'll be back soon."

* * *

**RANDY'S P.O.V**

I've got to admit, I was kind of surprised at how big it was inside Nicole's apartment. It was nice, quite spacious and everything inside was tidy and clean. I made my way over to the kitchen where I instantly spotted the CD at question, lying on the table. I assumed that was what she was talking about as it had 'Work P3 Interview' scribbled on the case in black sharpie. I shrugged and picked it up, walking back over to the front door.

In any other circumstance, I'd snoop around, maybe look around in the bedroom and all, but… I don't know. I had this sense of respect for her that I never had for anyone else. I mean, I guess it was all because she trusted me to be in her house with her belongings after we'd only spent a little amount of time together. Yeah, that was probably it.

Just as I was about to leave her apartment my phone rang. I pulled it from my pocket answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey Dave."

"John told me he saw you leaving early this morning. Where are you?"

"I just came back to LA for a bit." I informed him.

"LA? Why? What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm just at Nicole's apartment, I've got to get her CD for work, she's got a heap of work to do, and I thought I'd try and help out." I rattled off, not even thinking.

"Who's Ni-…" Dave paused, "That bet girl? Really?"

"Her name's Nicole." I spoke a little harshly.

"Whatever. I didn't know you were taking the bet so seriously."

"I'm not." I said, annoyed.

"What?" Dave chuckled. "Don't tell me you actually like the girl?"

"She's different." I defended. "And, I don't know... I like that. I don't want her to be like all the other girls."

"Randy Orton falling for a girl? Wow. I never thought I'd see the day."

"I'm not falling for her." I dismissed quickly. It wasn't like I was starting to fall for her or anything stupid like that. I was just really starting to enjoy spending time with her. I don't get why Dave had to keep bringing up the stupid bet.

"Whatever. The bet's still on though, right? I mean you're not wimping out or anything are you?" Dave asked me.

"No, I'm not wimping out on your stupid bet." I scrunched my eyebrows as my gut suddenly became heavy. I must be hungry or something.

"Good. When will you be back in San Diego?"

"Probably Monday morning." I said.

"Morning? We've got a show Monday night, you're cutting it fine."

"I'll be there for the show." I said, getting annoyed with the conversation. "I'll catch you later, bye." I hung up the phone, put it back in my pocket, and walked out Nicole's apartment, locking the door behind me.

* * *

**NICOLE'S P.O.V  
**  
"I've got Chinese food!" Randy exclaimed happily, as he walked back into my office holding a bag of take-out. "Oh, and you're CD." He said, walking over to my desk, and placing it on it, along with my keys and the bag of food all down.

"AH, thank you so much!!" I said grabbing the CD and getting up from my chair and running over to hug him. The warmth of his body immediately hit mine, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could smell the scent of cologne, and feel his hand rest on the small of my back. I pulled away quickly, "Uh. Thanks." I said awkwardly, walking back over to my desk and sitting on my chair.

"Now, let's eat." He said, sitting back down.

"You go ahead." I said, "I want to get this work done."

"Nope." He shook his head simply. "You need to eat! I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Oh, really?" I raised my eyebrows, a smile taking over my face as he adorable expression.

"Yep." He answered. "Come on, you'll have plenty of time to get that done, don't stress. Besides, you can't work on an empty stomach." He said knowingly, as he pulled out some food and placed it in front of me, and then some in front of him.

"I guess so." I smiled. First, I quickly put the CD in my computer and printed out another copy of the interview before I forgot.

"So did you find my apartment alright?" I asked, as we started eating.

"Yeah, nice place you got by the way."

"Thanks." I smiled. "It's not bad for a first place."

"When'd you move there?" He asked, curiously.

"I moved out of home when I was twenty, so four years ago." I answered.

"So you're twenty-four?" He asked.

"Impressive Maths." I said sarcastically, as he smirked. "But yeah, how old are you?"

"Twenty five."

"And do you have your own place?"

"Yeah, I have a house in St Louis. I don't see it too often, though with being on the road all the time."

"It must be hard," I noted. "Being away from friends and family for so long."

"It gets a little hectic sometimes." Randy admitted. "But I mean, my dad was a wrestler, so he gave me the talk about how it would be before hand. Honestly though, I love what I do and I couldn't imagine doing anything else."

"It must be nice to have that security in your job."

"Yeah." He nodded his head. "You don't like what you do?"

"It pays the bills, I guess." I shrugged. "I've never known what I've wanted to do. I've always just kind of gone along with everything. I stumbled into a job here, and here I am five years later still doing It."

"You should quit." Randy answered, like it was the simplest decision in the world.

"Easier said than done." I laughed.

"I mean it. Life's too short to waste time doing something you don't want to do."

"I agree, but I'd have to have a secure job somewhere else to even think about leaving here."

Randy nodded his head understanding, "What about family? Is your family down here?"

"My brother lives in New York with his wife and their daughter." I informed him, "My parents too, but they're over in Australia at the moment travelling."

"Oh, awesome. Australia's one of my favourite places, it's so incredible."

"I've heard that. I told them I was so jealous. I'd love to go."

"I'll take you there sometime." Randy grinned.

"You better be careful what you say, I just may hold you to it." I joked.

"Don't mind if you do." He smirked.

We finished eating, and I got back to my work, excited that I only had half of one more interview to do. Randy had found a bunch of old magazines to keep himself entertained like a little kid.

"Randy, are you sure you don't want to go? I feel really bad that you're sitting here whilst I'm working."

"Don't." He answered. "I chose to. Either way, I get to spend the day with you so I don't mind, honestly." I smiled, as he looked back down at the magazine.

"Nicole, do you reckon the blue tie goes better with the-" Lori stopped speaking as she walked into the room, seeing Randy in my office, confused. "Uh, sorry."

"Lori, you remember Randy from the club?" I grinned, "Randy, my best friend Lori, she works here too."

"Hey" Randy smiled.

"Hi." Lori said suspiciously. The poor girl was probably confused that I told her Randy didn't call me, and now here he is in my office. She looked at me and grinned. "Um, I'm going to go. I'll call you later though, yeah?"

"Alright, bye Lor." I laughed as she walked back out of my office. "You know… she's the one who told me to give you a chance." I told him honestly.

"Well, I'll have to thank her next time I see her." Randy grinned, as I couldn't help but grin back. Damn, him and his perfect smile being so contagious.

About an hour later, I pressed a few more buttons on my computer, printed off some pages and stapled them together. "YAY!" I clapped my hands excitedly. "I'm done! Now my boss can get off my case."

"He's giving you a hard time?" Randy asked, curiously.

"He's just being …himself." I answered. "He's one of those people that takes joy out of other peoples misery."

"You want me to go beat him up?" He chuckled, however when he saw my unimpressed expression he quickly put his hands up in defence. "I'm kidding!

"NICOLE!" My boss knocked loudly on the door, before opening it up and barging in. "How are those pages coming along?"

"Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath as I stood up, grabbing the papers and walking from desk over to him, "Here you go. All done." I said as I handed them to him. "And your third page interview is at the back. I printed off a second copy… just in case."

So I was being a smart ass? I couldn't help it.

He only looked back up, sticking his upper lip up and looking down his nose at me.

"Yeah, no worries. You're welcome." I mumbled under my breath, but apparently not too quietly as Randy heard it and stifled a laugh.

"Who are you?" My boss demanded, only just noticing Randy's presence.

"Randy Orton, sir." Randy said, standing up and holding his hand out for a handshake politely, my boss only ignored it, and turned back to me.

"So all the interviews are all here?" Mr. Mahone asked, pointing to the papers in his hands.

"All there." I confirmed. "Now if you don't mind, I've done all my work for the day, so I'm out of here."

I grabbed my bag from behind my chair, looked over at Randy who had an amused look on his face and laughed. "Come on Randy, let's go." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of my office, after me.

* * *

"Thanks for today Randy." I sighed, as he pulled up outside my apartment building and stopped the car. "I don't think I'd have been able to get through the day without you."

"Don't even mention it." Randy said, "I really enjoy spending time with you."

I grinned, as I looked down but quickly back into his eyes. "I enjoy spending time with you as well." I told him honestly. "Really, though, I really do appreciate everything you did."

"Like I said, no trouble at all."

"Well, I should probably go…" I said, as I opened the car door and got out of the car turning back to face him.

"Right. I better get back to the hotel too." He said, as he put the keys back in the ignition.

"WAIT." I shouted a little too loudly.

My head was telling me to go back inside, and leave the day as it was. But my gut feeling, my instinct and my heart were all telling me differently. I was sick of going with the safe option. I was sick of going with what I knew. I wanted to take a risk, a chance… and I was going to… on Randy.

"I mean… do you want to, maybe stay, and watch a movie or something?" I asked him hopefully, for the first time in a long time, I put my heart out on my sleeve, praying to god he would say yes.

"I'd love to."


End file.
